If I Had A Million Dollars
by Shad The Otter
Summary: When Kagome wins a small lottery, her friends decide its time for her to have some male companionship, and they wont take no for an answer. Rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. The biginning or the end?

If I Had A Million Dollars 

**Summary**: When Kagome wins a small lottery, her friends decide its time for her to have some male companionship, and they wont take no for an answer. Rating may change to M in later chapters.

**Shad**: This is my first ever fan fiction. I had thought about writing one for a while, but I never got around to doing it until now! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I save up enough money, I might be able to buy Kouga to be my love slave, doubt it will happen though

- - - - -

_** 13 years ago **_

The loud noises coming from the other side of the doors hurt his sensitive ears, as he sat alone in the darkness with his hands trying to block out the sounds and his eyes screwed tightly shut. He bit down on his lip harder, digging his small fangs deeper into them as he tried to distract himself from his aching head. He backed further into the dark room, and further away from the noise. The boy whimpered quietly as a scream of pain and fear reached his ears; his mother. What was happening outside the door? He thought about this for a moment, but quickly decided he didn't want to find out as the sound of a gunshot was heard.

Suddenly, all the noise stopped. The boy uncovered his ears cautiously, expecting the noise to come roaring back; to his surprise it didn't. He opened his eyes slightly, and looked at the pale shaft of light coming though the bottom of the door. Was it over? Was his mother ok? Who had it been that was following them? A thousand questions came into the young boy's mind as he crept silently towards the door. He tensed as someone passed by the door.

'_I need to know_,' he thought and swallowed hard. It must be his mother removing the bodies of the men who attacked them. Yes, that was definitely it. Again someone passed by the door, he heard the soft click of the person's footsteps and immediately knew this was not his mother. His mother had a light step, which couldn't be heard easily.

'_Mother…_' Fear coursed though his veins. Did this mean that his mother was dead? He knew that she had to be, but wasn't willing to accept it. No, his mother couldn't be dead; she must have backed off so she could plan some kind of counter-attack. The person outside the door walked up to the door and stopped in front of it, his feet blocking part of the light streaming though. The boy crouched down, preparing to defend himself as the soft metallic click of the door being opened sounded.

The room filled with blinding light as the door swung open, also letting the smell of blood and gunpowder into the room. The boy nearly choked, but suppressed it as he lunged at the person in the doorway. Something heavy his him in the chest, stopping him in midair, making him fall to the ground heavily and completely winding him. The man stood over him, his face masked by the shadows

"Still young…" the voice said in a soft but deadly whisper, making the boy shiver "he can be trained." This was the last he heard, before something cold and heavy connected with the side of his head.

- - - - -

_** Present Day **_

Gray, cold, stone walls was all he could see if he opened his eyes, almost seeming like a prison, but not quite. No, this was not a prison, but it was a prison. An enigmatic place where he could roam freely though the halls and different rooms, but never really leave. He currently sat on the plain military-style cot in 'his' room, the one room he could find peace. He opened his eyes, only for his icy blue orbs to stare blankly at the gray wall in front of him. His eyes showed no hint of what he was feeling or thinking, devoid, yet somehow managing to keep a certain spark of life in them that set him apart from the others.

Slowly he rose and walked through the open door beside his bed, into another smaller room, a bathroom of sorts. A simple metal toilet sat across from a plain ceramic sink, which hung from the wall at about waist height, with a small mirror hanging above it. Walking over to the sink he looked into the mirror and allowed himself a ghost of a smile. One of the small things about his 'home' that he enjoyed was that he got to decide how he looked, as long as he kept himself clean and tidy.

Reaching up, he brushed aside a stray lock of midnight black hair, which had managed to escape the high ponytail that he usually kept it in. Tilting his head to the side, he decided to let his hair down today, something he usually didn't do. Once he removed the band, he looked at himself again, combing it lightly with his claws when he saw something that the masters might dislike.

Yes, he was a servant. Trained and bred to serve only the Master that bought him, in any way that they pleased.

Suddenly he stopped as the sound of somebody opening the door to 'his' room reached his sensitive ears. Checking himself in the mirror once more, to be sure he was presentable, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where his Master stood waiting. His Master, unlike some of the other Masters that he had met, was a kind and caring woman, yet somehow managed to retain a very professional appearance.

"Kouga," she said in a gentle, yet firm, voice

"Yes, Master Niamey?" Kouga said plainly with a respectful bow. He looked at her mouth, not in the eyes, as he had been taught to

"_It_ is happening today," Master Niamey said kindly

Kouga's expression remained blank as thoughts began to pour into his mind, like an unstoppable tidal wave. '_Today is the day, that I get put up for sale,'_ he thought sadly '_I wonder what my new Master will be like... _'

"If you feel you are not ready," Master Niamey said gently, "I _may_ be able to delay them putting you out on display." The way she stressed the word 'may' told him that there was nothing she could really do, but said it to make him feel better. For that he was grateful.

"I am ready, Master Niamey," Kouga said in the same expressionless voice "you have taught me everything that you think I should know." He looked up into his Master's eyes, for once and only once, defying what he had been taught. "I shall miss the lessons," he stated simply, allowing a flicker of emotion, before returning his gaze to her mouth.

She stood, silently watching him, a small smile on her lips. He had never disobeyed her training before now, and allowed himself to show a small amount of emotion. Unlike the other servants, his eyes had not dulled, but have remained with a bit of life in them, thanks to her. Had he been with a different Master, he would most likely be like all the other servants, dull and lifeless. "You know where to go, Kouga."

Kouga nodded, but still stood there awaiting her permission. She couldn't help but grin at him before saying, "you have permission to leave." With a respectful bow, he walked passed her and into the hall, starting down the hall to the beginning of his new life.

- - - - -

AN – so what'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me in your review!


	2. I won! Yay? molested by friends errr

**If I Had A Million Dollars**

**Summary**: When Kagome wins a small lottery, her friends decide its time for her to have some male companionship, and they wont take no for an answer. Rating may change to M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Currently saved up: 10 cents

- - - - -

**Kat57** – -gives you a cookie for being my first reviewer-Yes, it's my first real story -is proud- I had taken a acting/writing class, but we didn't really do any stories, mostly just spelling, grammar, poetry and play scripts. So I thought I'd try a hand at story writing, since I absolutely suck at poetry. Shakespeare must have been bored out of his mind, either that or crazy!

**Anonymous** – Glad that you liked it. Here's the update!

**Inuandkag4ever** – Eh? Well, somewhat. Instead of a "servant" being a job that anybody can have, it's something you are born into and trained to do since birth or a young age. So I guess it would be considered the same thing as a slave -shrugs-

**arcticfox82** – Kinda? –puppy dog eyes-

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan** – -does update thingeh-

**bobalina** – Yeah, I think you used the word right, unless I have the wrong definition –sweatdrops- oh well. –smiles-

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here is the chapter 2!

- - - - -

It was a little homely place; not to big, but not to small, where Kagome Higurashi lived her quiet life. Kagome, unlike most women her age, live alone in her little house. There was no man to fill her life, and she preferred not to have one. Her place was always tidy, free of dirt and dust, but it also had a certain clutter about it that made it seem real.

Kagome was a girl of average height, with long ebony colored hair and silent hazel eyes. What made her different from a lot of women was that she had a natural beauty about her, which caused her a lot of unwanted attention. Although she got a lot of looks, as well as a lot of offers on dates, she was still single and a virgin, whereas most women her age were not. Her figure was what made her stand out the most. She wasn't too curvy, or too slim. She had just the right amount of muscle on her, making her look tough and able to take care of herself, but not like the kind of person that works out every day of their life.

Kagome hummed a tune known only to her, as she cleaned the dishes that she had used for her lunch. The sound of the muffled TV came from the living room, as she finished cleaning up. She looked over at the clock on the wall; it was almost time for the lottery to be drawn. She smiled and shook her head, her friends had managed to coax her into buy a lottery ticket for once. Although she had given in, she had bought a ticket for a smaller lottery, one with a one million dollar prize.

She sighed wistfully, wondering what she would do if she actually won the grand prize. '_I'd probably end up sticking it my savings account and let it rot there_,' she thought to herself dryly, '_not that I'd ever win_.' She put down the towel and walked into the living room, grabbing the remote from the counter as she did so. She turned up the volume on the TV as she sat down on the sofa. '_I hate my friends so very much for being able to get me to do this_,' she grinned to herself as she recalled what happened, knowing that she could never really hate them, they wouldn't let her.

Sango Taijia and Ayame Wolfe, her two best, and only, friends had pleaded, whined and practically begged for her to buy the ticket. It took them over an hour to finally convince her to buy the ticket, but they succeeded nonetheless. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, she enjoyed teasing them and she could have made them beg, if she had really wanted to.

"_Well, Sam, it's time for them to draw the lucky numbers for our stations very own 'Million Dollar Lottery'_," the woman on the TV said, in a giddy-happy kind of way, making Kagome's attention shifted to the TV

"_That it is Linda_," the man, Sam, beside her said in an overly cheerful voice, "_and the best of luck to all our ticket buyers_!" He turned to his co-host, "_would you like to do us the honor, Lady Linda_?" Kagome snorted at this. Everybody knew Linda Speedwell and knew damn well she was no 'lady'. She was probably the world's biggest slut, sleeping with anything that had two legs, two arms, a mouth and a dick.

"_Why thank you Sam! I would love to_," Linda practically purred with excitement. She stood up and walked to the left side of Sam, the camera following her as she gave him a quick slap on the ass as she went by.

"Whore," Kagome muttered at the TV. Linda walked up beside a machine, looking much like a gumball machine, and stood beside it with a bright smile on her face. She grasped the handle she was supposed to pull, and stroked it suggestively, with a broad wink to Sam. "Just pull the fucking thing already," Kagome all but yelled at the TV and as if she heard Kagome, Linda pulled the lever.

"_And here she goes_!" Linda giggled as she stroked the handle again, giving another wink to Sam, who sat a little straighter in his chair

"Slut," Kagome said quietly as she stood up to get the purse she had forgotten in the kitchen. Picking it up from the table she rummaged though it until she found the ticket. She looked at it absentmindedly as she made her way back into the living room. When she looked back up at the TV, her mouth dropped in shock. Her numbers, the ones that she herself had chosen, where on the TV. She had just won the lottery.

- - - - -

Sango, Ayame and Kagome walked idly though the mall, the one they usually hung around at. Most of the security staff and merchants knew the trio well, seeing as they were there a lot. Sango Taijia was a full head taller than Kagome, which some might even call freakishly tall. She had long, straight, ocean black (yes, that's a color) hair held up in her usually ponytail and deep auburn colored eyes. Her body, not to curvy or bulky, was a bit more muscular then Kagome's since she worked out a lot more and was athletic to the extreme and a nice dark tan from all the outdoor sports she indulged in. This was what put a lot of people off of her, that and she had a tendency to beat the living hell out of guys that messed with her.

Ayame Wolfe could have been more like the exact opposite of her friend, Sango. Ayame was a little bit shorter then Kagome and could usually be found getting herself into trouble. She had long, slightly curled, fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that just screamed mischief. Her figure was what some would call, the 'perfect' body. She had curves in all the right places, a creamy complexion which never darkened no matter how much she tanned and just the right amount of muscle to make her not seem too needy. Despite being so different from each other, they were the best of friends and practically inseparable.

Kagome walked behind her two friends quietly, not really listening to what they were talking about. It had been two days since she won, but still she hadn't told them that _she_ won it. Her, Kagome, of all people actually won the lottery. Still, she pondered on what she would do with all the money and came up with nothing. '_Maybe I could get a new car_,' Kagome thought dryly, absentmindedly stopping as her friends did, '_but that doesn't explain what I'd do with the rest of it_.'

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said, turning to her, unnoticed by Kagome.

'_Maybe I could just stick it in a savings account_,' Kagome thought with a bit of a smile, '_then I could afford to get out of the stupid job I have a get one that I actually like_!' That cheered Kagome up, as she thought about her sick and twisted pervert of a boss. She could see his stunned face, as she told him _exactly_ what she thought of the stupid bastard. Oh, how funny it would be, if she ever actually did it.

"Kagooooome, anybody home?" Ayame said, rather loudly, but still Kagome didn't seem to notice. Sango raised an eyebrow at Ayame, who just shrugged in return. This was not like Kagome, to just space out. Both girls leaned really close to Kagome, with wicked grins on their faces.

"KAGOME!" they both yelled in unison, startling Kagome out of la-la land and back to reality.

"Huh!" Kagome looked at the laughing girls, then realized that she had spaced out. "Sorry you guys," she said rubbing the back of her head ruefully.

"What has got you thinking so hard that you just space out like that?" Sango asked after she got herself under control.

"Hn," was Kagome's noncommittal answer as she started to think again.

"Maybe she met a guy she actually _likes,"_ Ayame said slyly, knowing it would get her friend's attention. Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"_WHAT?_" Kagome practically yelled, earning her a few strange stares from other people in the mall. "What the hell made you think of _that_," Kagome hissed at Ayame, still blushing in embarrassment.

"Just trying to get your attention," Ayame pouted, "no need to get so worked up over it."

"Then don't do it that way," Kagome ground out through clenched teeth. In truth, Kagome could say she hated, no _loathed,_ all men. Nobody knew why, besides her and she wasn't going to tell anybody anytime soon, if ever.

"Ok. We won't do it again," Sango said as she sobered up, "but you have to tell us what's got your head so wrapped up. What _are_ you thinking about?"

"Oh, I won that stupid lottery," Kagome said absently. Both Sango and Ayame's jaws dropped and they just stared at her; was she crazy? How could she be so _calm_ about this! "What?" Kagome asked, looked at her friends as if _they_ were the crazy ones.

"Did you really win it?" Sango asked slowly

"Or are you pulling our legs?" Ayame added, with a suspicious look at Kagome

"Dead serious," Kagome said dryly, pulling the ticket out to show them. If it were possible, Kagome would have sword that their jaws dropped to the ground and through the floor. Kagome chuckled at the looks on her friend's faces. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kagome asked. She loved teasing them like this, sweet revenge for bullying her into things. ' _Here it comes, in 3...2...and 1..._'

The two girls hugged Kagome fiercely while chanting "_KAGOME WON THE LOTTERY! KAGOME WON THE LOTTERY!"_ Let's just say, they scared the hell out of a few people. Kagome just rolled her eyes at them, knowing this would be their reaction and silently wishing that they had been in a less public place. Realizing how stupid they must look, the two girls stopped and started pouring the questions on Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked excitedly

"What are you going to spend it on?" Ayame asked, just as excited as Sango

"Are you going to get a new house?"

"Are you going to get a new car?"

"Are you going to..."

Kagome slapped her hands across her friend's mouths, effectively silencing them. "Now, are you going to be quiet for a bit while I talk?" At their nods she removed her hands, "Ok. That's much better." She looked at them thoughtfully, "I didn't tell you yet, because I knew this is how you would react."

"Um, sorry about that..." Sango said sheepishly and Ayame nodded

"It's ok, I don't really mind." Kagome grinned at them. "As for what I am going to spend it on..." both girls looked at her in anticipation, "I don't know." Ayame and Sango looked at each other and nodded. Grabbing Kagome by the arms, they dragged her towards the food court.

- - - - -

AN - I love you all! >.> -mildly disturbed- Reviews please! -puppy dog eyes-


	3. Driving and myster woman?

**If I Had A Million Dollars**

**Summary**: When Kagome wins a small lottery, her friends decide its time for her to have some male companionship, and they wont take no for an answer. Rating may change to M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Currently saved up: 60 cents

- - - - -

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan** – Soon? How soon? -Cheeky grin-

**Kat57** - -chuckles- if I won the lottery I'd probably die of a heart attack.

**arcticfox82** - 0.o Funny? Twisted? Hmmm. This gives me ideas! -Evil cackle-

- - - - -

Kagome sighed happily as she sped up down the freeway in her black Jeep. If there was one thing Kagome enjoyed doing more than anything, it was driving. Off road or on road, it didn't matter to her because this was her adrenaline rush, her addiction, her fun. The beat of the stereo pumped steadily though her car as she sped on, blissfully ignoring the startled yelps of her two friends in the back seat.

'_Oh sweet revenge how I love thee so_,' Kagome thought evilly. She knew very well that her friends absolutely hated when she drove, but it was part of the agreement. Kagome grinned at them in the mirror as she dodged around a silver sedan, narrowly missing it. Kagome, the girl everybody thought was so calm and collected, had more speeding tickets then everybody at her work place. She didn't mind as much as most people would.

Kagome let out a sigh of disappointment as they reached the exit she had to turn off of. She loathed parting with the open freeway, to the more restricted streets, but this was also part of the agreement. She scowled at the relief looks on her friend's faces, trying to think up other ways to inflict vengeance upon the innocent duo.

'_Ah well_,' Kagome thought darkly, '_I have but little choice in the matter anymore. Perhaps whoever I get can help me in my path of sweet revenge_.' The thought of enlisting his or her help actually cheered her up; perhaps he or she could be useful. Turning her radio down she looked in the mirror at her fiends and asked, "So how far is this stupid place anyway?"

"Just a little ways up the road I think," Sango said casually, a look of triumph on her face.

Kagome scowled at her, oh how she would just _love_ to wipe that look off her face, but that could wait until later. She had plenty of time of which she could avenge herself and she would use it to her full advantage. Sighing she focused her attention on the strangely desolated road once again, thinking of how they had conned her into this.

** Flashback **

Kagome sat in the little red and white metal chair in the food court, a dull look on her face, as she ignored her two friends sitting in front of her. '_Why are they so intent on getting me somebody_,' Kagome thought with a mental sigh, ' _I don't need anybody_.' She silently wished that she hadn't won the lottery, because then her friends wouldn't be on her case.

"What do you think Kagome?" Ayame asked, not knowing her friend wasn't paying attention

'_I am not going to be suckered into anything by them this time_,' Kagome thought to herself intently, '_try as they might I will not be suckered in to their evil schemes_!'

"Great," Sango said loudly, clearly not amused by her friends lack of attention, "now Kagome is off in god knows where, again!" She gave Ayame a look, "oh well, I guess that means that we get to eat this sushi all by ourselves."

"Sushi?" Kagome sat up very quickly and looked at her friends smiling, innocent, faces. It hit her like a ton of bricks; there was no sushi. She loved sushi though and would not let her friends get away with using this weakness. With a huff, Kagome got up and started walking pointedly towards the sushi dealer (I make it sound like she's going to buy drugs). Moments later she returned to her seat, sushi in hand and a happy smile on her face.

"Now that we got your attention, will you listen to us?" Ayame asked

"..." Kagome said nothing, pointedly not answering, and started eating her sushi

"Kagome..." Sango sighed, before grabbing the small dish of sushi away from Kagome

"HEY!" Kagome cried, nearly dropping her chopsticks, "give it back Sango!"

"Do you promise to listen to us?" Sango asked, keeping the sushi dish just out of Kagome's reach, making Ayame laugh. Kagome glared at her, before trying to get her sushi back again.

"Fine..." Kagome finally said, knowing that Sango could keep it away from her all day if she had the mind to.

"Hmm," Sango said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "how do I know that you'll keep your promise?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before saying very elegantly, "I swear by the blood in my body that I will listen to you." Kagome smirked inwardly, '_just because I listen, doesn't mean that I have to do anything you say, foolish Sango._' Little did she know that she had given Sango a cover to that exit as well. Sango's smirk made her realize this a little too late.

She had just screwed herself over.

But she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Oh no she would not.

"But…" Kagome drawled, a smirk of her own hovering on her lips

"But?" Sango and Ayame asked, giving her two _very_ suspicious looks

"There is some things you _have_ to do in return," Kagome said smugly, a subtle threat in her voice. '_Oh the things I will make you do for me!_' Kagome gleefully thought at the looks on her friend's faces, '_I just hope it's worth it…_'

** End Flashback **

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she pulled into a parking lot in front of a large stone building. Turning her Jeep off she eyed the building with distaste. '_It definitely wasn't worth it_,' she thought forebodingly as she read the sign in front of the building. Yura's Servants Inc. This was definitely not her day.

- - - - -

When the girls entered the building, they expected to see a similarity to the outside, all stone and not the elegance that lay before them. The floor was made of black marble, which made the heels of those who walked on its shiny surface click. The walls, as far as the girls could tell, were made of white marble, possibly ivory, and richly decorated with silk hangings of red and black. The man at the desk before them wore an expensive Armani suit, making the girls instantly feel out of place.

"Welcome to Yura's servants Inc," the man at the desk, said as they approached, a humoring smile touching his lips, "how may we help you today?" The man eyed the three girls, with obvious doubt that they could afford anything that the company might sell

"Ah," Ayame said, clearly nervous, "we are here to get my friend, um… a servant…" Ayame trailed of miserably, giving Sango, who is normally more confidant and better with people, a pleading look

"We would appreciate it if you would kindly wait here," the man said with obvious distaste, "while I ring up somebody to help you."

Sango, angry with the man's tone, quickly snapped, "and be quick about it." Kagome looked at her like she had grown and extra head, when had Sango learned to speak like _that_? "You had also best avoid using that tone, Mr. Sakai," Sango eyed the man's nametag with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "looks can be deceiving."

'_That's the understatement of the year_,' Kagome inwardly smirked

"Very well, miss." Mr. Sakai said nervously as he picked up the phone behind the desk. After a quick conversation, he hung up and turned to the waiting girls. "Mrs. Kiang will be down to help you shortly."

"Good." Sango said with a nod, before leading her friends over to the comfortable bench on the side of the wall. Once sat down, Ayame began questioning her.

"How did you do that, Sango?" Ayame asked, wonder filling her voice, "you really made him jump to it!"

"You have to be firm with those rich types," Sango said smugly, "if you let them think that they are better than you, then they will walk all over you." Sango turned to Kagome, "so don't be afraid to be sharp with them. Act as if you have all the money in the world." Kagome, however, didn't seem to be listening.

"Kagome?" Ayame looked at her friend in concern

"Hn," Kagome said noncommittally before asking, "does the name Mrs. Kiang mean anything to you?"

"Now that you mention it," Sango looked upwards, as if seeking guidance of some sort, "it does ring a bell. However, I can't recall where I've heard it before." The clacking of heels on the marble floor made the three of them look up at the woman who approached them.

The woman had long, ink black hair, which didn't seem to reflect any light that might pass over it. She had donned dark crimson lipstick, and pale red eye shadow. She wore a crisp, black skirt and dress coat with a white blouse underneath. She also wore black heels and black pantyhose and black-framed glasses that matched her suit to perfection. Her dark brown eyes surveyed them closely, a look of recognition on her face.

Kagome stood slowly, watching the other woman intently. "Kikyo…"

- - - - -

AN – Kikyo! Where does they know each other from? Nyahahaha! You must wait to find out!

Shakugan no Shana is a freaking awesome Anime. Even if only the first season is done and the movie is still in planning. I can't wait for the movie! –Fanboi- I suggest you all watch it, because it's so awesome.

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
